


Laisse-moi te parler d'espoir

by Pwassonne



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Crossover, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Quintuple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pwassonne/pseuds/Pwassonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura de PMMM rencontre Nozomi de Love Live.<br/>Le titre vient d'un autre anime d'idols, AKB0048 (qui emprunte tellement au genre magical girls que ça m'a semblé adapté xD).<br/>Cette série de drabbles a été écrite pour un "arbre à drabbles", où chaque drabble posté doit commencer par les derniers mots/ sons d'un drabble précédent. Ici, les cinq drabbles se suivent, d'où les répétitions.<br/>Une réécriture en anglais et hors format drabble est en cours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laisse-moi te parler d'espoir

Personne ne connaît Homura ici, alors elle peut se glisser partout sans qu’on la remarque. Peut-être qu’au bout d’un moment, quelqu’un se demandera d’où sort cette drôle de fille à lunettes rouges, toujours cachée à l’arrière-plan. Mais en attendant, elle reste, et elle observe ce groupe de filles qui dansent sur scène.  
Cela fait plusieurs fois qu’elle vient les voir se produire. Elle les a trouvées en cherchant à s’éloigner de Madoka. Elle avait fini par se dire que sa présence n’arrangeait rien et que la bonne fin était peut-être celle dont elle, Homura, était absente. Il fallait tout essayer.

Il faut tout essayer - c’est ce qu’elle s’est dit quand elle a appris qu’elle a échoué une fois de plus. La bonne fin se jouera donc avec elle - mais quel sera son rôle ?  
Elle est à court d’idées, alors elle est revenue, presque par hasard. Elle a envie de pleurer quand elle regarde ces neuf filles qui, comme elle, se battent pour sauver ce qu’elles aiment. Elle souhaite qu’aucune d’entre elles ne soit jamais approchée par Kyuubey. Et surtout, malgré elle, elle leur envie leur insouciance, leur amitié, tout.  
“Tiens, tu es encore là ? Le concert est fini !”

Le concert est fini, c’est vrai, mais elle ne sait pas où aller, que faire. Elle s’en veut, elle devrait être en train d’agir en ce moment même. Celle qui lui a parlé fait partie du groupe. Homura connaît son nom. Nozomi.  
“Pardon. Je m’en vais,” dit-elle brusquement.  
Mais l’idol se campe devant elle.  
“Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?” demande-t-elle en souriant. “On chante si mal que ça ?”  
Homura serre les poings. Comment Nozomi pourrait-elle comprendre de quoi est faite sa vie ? Cette fille dont le voeu le plus cher peut se réaliser sans magie, à sa place, que ferait-elle ?

“Que ferais-tu si, malgré tous tes efforts, tu n’arrivais pas à sauver ce à quoi tu tiens ? Si ce que tu veux absolument sauver t’échappait un peu plus tous les jours ?”  
Homura regrette aussitôt ses mots. Cette fille doit rester en dehors de tout ça.  
“Ouh là là, bonne question… Attends voir.”  
Homura n’en revient pas. Nozomi est vraiment en train d’essayer de lui répondre !  
Nozomi sort alors de nulle part un paquet de cartes. Elle les mélange, les regarde, et son expression change plusieurs fois. Puis elle retrouve son sourire.  
“Je serais toi,” dit-elle, “j’essaierais quelque chose de nouveau.”

“Quelque chose de nouveau ? J’ai déjà essayé, et ça n’a pas marché. Merci quand même.”  
Nozomi sourit toujours.  
“C’est exactement ce qu’on s’est dit, nous aussi, quand Honoka a monté le groupe pour sauver l’école. C’est grâce aux cartes que j’ai compris. Parfois, les idées les plus folles peuvent fonctionner, si on leur donne une chance.”  
Et si Madoka créait un club d’idols au collège, arrêterait-elle de vouloir devenir une Puella Magi ?  
C’est impossible, bien sûr, mais Homura ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.  
Nozomi lui fait un clin d’oeil.  
“Je sais, ça ne me regarde pas, mais n’abandonne pas, d’accord ?”


End file.
